


Drifting Ivory

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, First Meetings, Implied Femslash, Missing Scene, Royalty, Short One Shot, Threats of Violence, Villains, What-If, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  “It's no use fighting amongst ourselves, correct?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Ivory

“I will not beg,” Queen Beryl snapped, standing her ground, her scepter tight in her grip.  “I’d never surrender to someone like you.”

Queen Nehellenia tilted her head, and made a tutting noise, hoping that she was coming off just as patronizing as she wanted to.  “Tell me,  _Beryl,_ you want the whole planet in your grasp, for your great ruler, do you not?”  Nehellenia circled Beryl, her violet eyes upon the woman as she walked. She let the click of her heels against the stone floors keep time with the red-haired queen’s steady, though labored, breathing.

“That is correct. It would benefit you that you call me Queen, even when you are one as well.” Beryl replied brusquely, her eyes following the dark-haired woman closely. Nehellenia, as she called herself, was as royal and held such raw power, just as much as Beryl herself did.

“But why? Why do you want Earth, oh mighty self-made queen? What is its value to you?” Nehellenia grinned when Beryl narrowed her eyes.  She was just biding time, having a little fun before she had to find the Golden Crystal. Nehellenia would never hurt another queen. However, she found this opportunity too appealing to resist.

“It’s for the universe,” Beryl snapped, swinging her scepter forward from her side. “It’s so that it would rightfully belong to Metallia, to me!” She exhaled deeply and shifted, dark eyes hooded as she looked up. She then swiftly pointed it straight at the other woman, her body vibrating with anger. “And no one is going to get in my way, not even another queen.”

Nehellenia raised an eyebrow.  “What makes you think that I can be stopped?”

Beryl’s lips quirked into a dangerous smile, and the orb upon the scepter glowed in a baleful shade of blue and silver.  “I can make sure of that, so that you would suffer greatly, Dark Queen.”

Nehellenia walked toward Beryl, the light casting a shadow upon her face, illuminating her golden eyes. “ _Queen_ Beryl, my dear,” she said, leaning in close, her hands upon the orb. You and I are so much alike. Let us not tempt fate here. We are both queens of our own kingdoms. It’s no use fighting amongst ourselves, correct?”

Beryl blinked, gritting her teeth, and she pulled her scepter away, holding it at her side, the orbs light quelled. “You have a valid point,” Beryl uttered, her eyes fixed on Nehellenia. “For now.”

“Good. Now, let’s talk, shall we?”

 


End file.
